come_into_the_darkfandomcom-20200215-history
Charlotte Walker
Spoiler's Ahead ! ! About Charlotte Walker is a Sanctai and the main female protagonist of Into the Dark. She has been living for over 300 years as a Sanctai. A little over 100 of these years, has been spent at a club she owns. She moves to Devils Grove in the Pilot to live a normal life and reunite with her aunt Lucinda Brentwood, and familiar Norman Brentwood. She is the daughter of John Walker and Mary Walker. She's the twin sister of Samuel Walker, older sister of Jessica, Maximus and Matilda Walker, and younger sister of Elizabeth, Abigail, and William Walker. Charlotte is known as the perfect Sanctai or Queen Sanctai. She can easily control her vampire urges and learned quickly how to. She is also very skilled with her witch abilities. Over the years, she's found witches who need her help and she saves their lives by turning them into a Sanctai. Her mother snapped many years ago and turned her and her two brothers into Sanctai with her. Her other family members never found out over the years that her and her brothers were Sanctai as well as their mother, but the three siblings split off from the others and went travelling together. They traveled the world before settling and building a business with a club for Sanctai that have been turned by Charlie. Her life also changes drastically when she saves a teenage boy at her club when he gets shot. She then drags her brothers back to Devils Grove to pretend to be normal teenagers as they keep an eye on the boy. At first, it's kinda difficult for her to live a normal life, but once her friends find out about supernatural, it gets easier with their help. But with knowing about the secrets, comes them being involved. So her and her new friends are now caught up in the supernatural world with creatures and vampires, and forced to face powerful enemies that want to hurt them. Charlotte is described as a star student. She likes to think that she's lives through history, so how hard could it be to write about it, which is true and helps her ace everything. She is sporty, smart, compassionate, empathetic, caring, friendly, and becomes very popular among her schoolmates. She's also strong, protective, and very tough, despite her soft exterior. She had never been to school in prior times as she was busy travelling the world and living in places long enough to learn the language. As she pretends to live a normal life, she attends Devils Grove High School, where she becomes an honour student, captain of the cheerleading squad, head of the dance committees, top of all her classes, leader of many different clubs, on many different committees, helps with every town and school event, and one of the most popular girls in school. Charlotte becomes best friends with Skylar Merritt, Dylan Everhart, and Ace Martinez. She always had a strong bond with her twin brother Samuel Walker and their best friend growing up, Daniel Hinsdale. She also has a bond with all of her Sanctai, including Candice Wheeler who was apparently her best friend a long time ago after she turned her. She was always good friends with Nathaniel Watson, who was also her boyfriend and love a long time ago, until he betrayed her and was found to be working with his evil uncle to kill Charlie. She becomes good friends with others such as Colton Sanders, Melissa Everhart, Lucas Arrington, and Annabelle Ross. Charlotte has spent over 300 years travelling the world with her two brothers. She's lived in all different houses in all different counties throughout the years for a couple years at a time. A little over 100 years ago, she lived in a manor around Devils Grove, where she met Nathaniel Watson. A few years after that, she settled in a club and let the Sanctai she has turned over the years, stay there to live in harmony and have fun and make money and get blood in a calm manor. In the club, she loves in an upstairs apartment with her brothers while the others live in a huge basement set up with many rooms. At the beginning of the series, her brothers and her moved out and to Devils Grove in the Brentwood mansion, with her aunt Lucinda. Charlotte is a member of the Walker Family, whom are all immortal witches, other then Charlotte, Samuel, Maximus, and their mother Mary, who are Sanctai. Throughout the Series Spoiler's Ahead ! ! Season one In season one, Charlotte was first seen when she was giving a class to her Sanctai about the history of their kind and Freya Brentwood. She's seen again at her club when she's watching Dylan and talking with Sam about him and who he is. She goes to him and Ace and talks to them. Seth comes in with a gun and shoots Dylan. Charlie knocks Seth out, after he shoots her and she is barely phased, and she helps Dylan. The Sanctai take Seth and put him in the dungeon and try to get information out of him. Charlie calls her "Uncle" Roberto to help, and he gets the location of Seth's phone through torturing him. She talks to Roberto about it being difficult to raise a kid, referring to Max. Dylan has visions of Charlie and she tells him that he needs to feed because he's in the becoming, and she leads him to search supernatural things online. Charlie tells Sam that they're going to move to Devils Grove and go to high school to be normal, not telling him the real reason. She then shows up at school with Sam, much to the surprise of Dylan and Ace, for different reasons. Sky befriends the twins right away while Dylan tells Ace of his suspicions about the new kids. Charlie watches proud as Dylan does good in his lacrosse tryouts, and she makes a comment about him being super. She later meets Dylan officially at the library as they bond, she plays dumb about what really happened at the club, and she invites him to a party. During the game, she yells for Dylan to shoot the ball into the net, and he does so, winning the game. They go to the party and Ace confronts Charlie about what's going on while Dylan get's drinks. She plays dumb again. Charlie drags Dylan out of the party after Patrick shows up to beat him up. She then goes to the graveyard alone, to use a spell to wake up her old friend Daniel Hinsdale. Charlie and Daniel talk about the new times, what they are, and what happened. Charlie and Sam talk about Dylan being stressed out, and about to explode, while Charlie holds back the information about what he's really becoming. Charlie and Dylan run into each other and switch journals accidentally. Charlie visits Dylan while he's swimming and they talk. Ace and Dylan later talk about them and Ace says his suspicions as Dylan loses suspicion, due to him falling for her. They realize they have her journal and read some parts, finding the first entry from 1969, to which Dylan says must have belonged to an ancestor, and finding nothing supernatural, just her feelings. Dylan gives it back and says he didn't read it when she asks, and she says they should throw a dinner party, he agrees to one at his house. Charlie and Sam fight and he finds out about Dylan and how he's turning into a Sanctai and he's mad at her. Charlie goes to Dylan's early to help with cooking. She meets his sister, Melissa, who questions why she wants to hang out with him. He cuts his hand on purpose to get a reaction from her, thinking she's a vampire as Ace gets him thinking. She blows up the oven and shows him her true form. She gets mad at him then she tells him the truth, but threatens that she'll kill him if he tells anyone. They continue with the dinner party and Charlie scares away the pizza guy, scaring Dylan. Daniel shows up and she makes Dylan invite him in. Daniel and Charlie talk about Dylan and he guesses she turned him. While the girls clean up after the party, they talk. Melissa tells Charlie that she's the towns topic of discussion, which scares her and causes her to tell Mel to tell people she's nothing to talk about it. Dylan and Charlie talk outside about Daniel, Lucinda, her stay in town, and the killings. She tells him to text Ace to finish up the party and the two of them get in her car and drive off as she tells him he's gonna find out everything soon. They arrive at Club Zero. Season two Season three Early Life Charlotte was born on Janury 4, 1658, to John Walker and Mary Walker in the small village of Devils Grove, Oregon. She lived in the Brentwood Manor with her seven siblings and parents. She, along with her siblings, spent their life practicing witch magic. She grew up being on the side of witches in a war against vampires. During her childhood, her best friend was her twin brother, Samuel Walker, but they soon met Daniel Hinsdale, and they became good friends. Growing up, Charlotte didn't have a very good childhood, there being a war between her kind and another, and her parents weren't very good ones. When she was young, her father left their family and her mother became quite unstable. When she was 17, her mother finally snapped and found a spell to make their whole family immortal. But for herself, she gave herself more, she became half vampire to make sure she could have as much power as the vampires but more. She turned Charlotte and Samuel as well because they were very powerful, being twins. Maximus got in the way and Mary turned him too. They were all separated and became stuck at their ages. She remained 17 for hundreds of years. Her, Sam, and Max separated from the others so none of them would find out what their mother did for them because Mary went crazy with power and the witches hated Sanctai for that. They don't know where their other siblings or parents went. Personality Witch "She was always one of those witches to try to revive birds in the forest. She was your every day Snow White! While all the others practiced and pushed their selves on another way to one up our enemies, she didn't care. Charlie was the best sister I could have asked for. I mean she could have pushed me like dad... But she didn't... At least, not while we were witches." - Samuel about Charlotte Charlotte was born a witch and spent her whole childhood practicing magic. She didn't have a very good life growing up, but she always tried to keep a good mind about life. She and her siblings liked to use their magic for good or fun, but their kind was suppose to use it against their enemies in a time like this. It was vampires verse witches. She was a very good person, kind-hearted, and sweet even though witches were thought as evil at that time. The vampires got the upper hand as they started to slowly expose the witches to the humans over time. Charlotte was changed into a Sancati years before the time came where humans discovered witches and tried to dispose of them. Sanctai "She saved me. Made me to be good like her. Pushed all of the Sanctai to be the best they could be. She may be tough while doing it, but it's always best for everyone in the long run." - Sam about Charlotte "She's a good person... I don't know how she was before or how she'll be in the future... But right now... She doesn't need to chance a thing because she's perfect the way she is, a sweet, kindhearted, beautiful person!" - Dylan about Charlotte After becoming a Sancati, she become a bit more dark. She lost that little glow she had as a child as she was now half of the thing she was taught to hate, and even worse, her mother made her that way and left her. She was upset that she was separated from the rest of her family as they all became immortal and grew apart, expect Charlie and her two brothers. She spent her life saving and helping witches who needed it, who were killed for the wrong reasons and she helped them live and control it. She always tries to keep a positive mind about life even though it sucks in many aspects. She stayed compassionate, kind, and sweet as she was as a child. She quite loves being immortal and living through the times and learning new things. She always excited to see what will come and how people will live with their little human lives. Physical Appearance Charlotte is a beautiful young women with a tan complexion, hazel- gold- brown eyes and long brown hair which she often wears in a variety of different styles: usually slightly curled at the bottom, and sometimes fully curled, wavy, or straight. She has an athletic figure and she's 5'5. Throughout the years, Charlotte's wardrobe has changed, due to the styles changing throughout history, there's always something new. When she was growing up as a witch, it was a long time ago, in the 1600s, she wore long black and white dresses. She wore different dresses and outfits depending on the time the flashback flashes back to. Like in the late 1800's, she wore fancy colorful dresses. Throughout the 20th century, there was many different styles, like disco, flapper dresses, hippy ages, and 50's poofed out dresses. She likes the 21st century outfits the best because she says corsets were uncomfortable and the 20th century was too crazy, changing every 10 years. Her style in the current century is usually cute outfits with dresses, or jeans or leggings with a cute top, and she usually wore boots with her outfits. Her makeup style isn't bold, she likes to wear more natural colors, sometimes darker colors for eye makeup and sometimes red lipstick. Powers and Abilities Charlotte has all the abilities of a vampire, including super speed, super strength, super reflexes, super healing, and super agility, also including retracting sharp claws and teeth. She has all of the witch abilities possible, including telekinesis, elemental control, casting spells, etc. She can also change dying witches into Sancati by casting a Sanctai resurrection spell before they die, then wake up and start transition. Weakness' Charlotte has all of the weakness' of a vampire, including fire, wood, vervain and rosemary, etc. Relationships Samuel Walker "When I said you were the worst thing that ever happened to me... I lied... The truth is...You're the best... The best sister I could ever ask for." - Sam to Charlie Dylan Everhart " - Maximus Walker " - Skylar Merritt "You're my best friend... You'll always be my best friend." - Charlie to Sky Daniel Hinsdale " - Nathaniel Watson "Charlotte... You and I... We're forever." "You promise?" "Yes, and I never break promises." - Charlie and Nate Colton Sanders " - Lucas Arrington " - Other Relationships Charlotte and Ace (Friends) Charlotte and Alexander (Enemies) Charlotte and Freya (Enemies) Charlotte and Melissa (Friends) Charlotte and Luna (Familiar/Witch) Charlotte and Norman (Familiar/Witch) Charlotte and Reed (Acquaintances) Charlotte and Rose (Friends) Charlotte and Taylor (Enemies) Charlotte and Candice (Friends) Charlotte and Shay (Sire/Sired) Charlotte and Valentina (Sire/Sired/Friends) Charlotte and Juliet (Sire/Sired/Friends) Charlotte and Kira (Sire/Sired/Friends) Charlotte and Miranda (Sire/Sired) Charlotte and Camilla (Sire/Sired) Charlotte and Bane (Enemies) Charlotte and John (Father/daughter) Charlotte and Mother (Mother/daughter) Charlotte and Elizabeth (sisters) Charlotte and William (brother/sister) Charlotte and Abigail (sisters) Charlotte and Jessica (sisters) Charlotte and Matilda (sisters) Name The name Charlotte is an English baby name. In English the meaning of the name Charlotte is: Feminine manly. American Meaning: The name Charlotte is an American baby name. In American the meaning of the name Charlotte is: Feminine manly. French Meaning: The name Charlotte is a French baby name. In French the meaning of the name Charlotte is: A feminine form of Charles, meaning man or manly. Alternate meaning, tiny and feminine. Trivia Charlotte's birthday is January 4th and her astrological sign is Capricorn. Charlotte's favorite colors are pink and blue. Charlotte has been alive for around 360 years. Charlotte is one of the original Sancati, along with her brothers and mother. Charlotte has interacted with all of the main characters. Charlotte's sired Sancati, Dylan, has a crush on her, but she does not know. Charlotte only drinks blood on full moons, unless there's a special reason, or she uses it as a way to kill someone or hurt them on purpose. Charlotte became best friends with Daniel when they were kids and they got separated through supernatural situations. Charlotte was the first Sanctai and vampire to be invited into Dylan's house. Lucas broke up with his girlfriend of about a year, Taylor, to be with Charlie. Charlotte has some nicknames: - Her friends call her "Charlie" and sometimes "Char" - Daniel has called her "Witchy", and "C" - Seth calls her "Lottie" - Alexander has called her "Love, and "Sweetheart" - Teachers call her "Ms. Walker" - Coach calls her "Walker" Charlotte is very rich as her family has been for centuries, and she owns many cars. Charlotte wears a red jewel necklace that protects her from the sun. Behind the Scenes Appearances - Pilot - Gibbious Moon - The Becoming - Aestro Plant -The Fledglings - Vampire City - Sweet 16 - The Maquerade - Ravens - The Originals - Halloween Part I - Halloween Part II - Haunted - Hollow Queen - Motel De La Rue - Christmas Time Quotes "Vampires are at the top of the evil chain. Other creatures would put witches at the bottom and Sanctai in the middle. Because we're both. But I like to think that the creature you are doesn't make you good or evil. It's what you choose to do with your abilities." "Do you think I chose to be like this?! Do you think I wake up every morning and say hey!! Why don't I risk my life to save everyone in this stupid little town over and over again!! Why don't I go save people who will never even know I saved them!! People I don't really care about! When everyone I care about is dying and leaving me!! Why don't I go be a hero... When all I am is a little girl with no real power to change anything. Because no matter how many times I stop a bad guy. Another will come. There are just too many bad people in this world to stop..." - Charlie to Luke "We're cursed. To live forever alone and miserable. And nothing will change that because no matter what. Everyone we love will leave us or die." "I thought you weren't afraid of anything?" "No. I'm not afraid of dying. But a haunted abandoned factory on a full moon Halloween could really scared anyone." - Dylan and Charlie "You were finally there. Thank you. For finally being there for me." - Charlie to Nate "I needed you! And you left me Nate. How could you? Iv'e tried so hard to push this feeling back and forget it but I can't. I'm just too damn tired. I can't pretend it doesn't hurt anymore Nate... It hurts that you left and you didn't come back." - Charlie to Nate "I was so mad at him my whole life for leaving me. For leaving my family. Then I find out he's this hero. And he did it to save us. God. Am I an awful person or what?" - Charlie to Dylan "Your necklace?" "My mother gave it to me. She said it would protect me from harm. Thing is, she's the harm that came to me. And it did nothing. It's just some stupid necklace that reminds me of my mother. I don't want it anymore." - Charlie and Dylan